Chance
Chance is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Torque. Similar to his Earth counterpart, Drew Lansing, he is prone to the occasional wise-cracks but is serious when it's time to work, but Chance jokes around a lot more than Drew does. Of course, unlike his con-artist counterpart, he's honest & would never lower himself to Drew's level. Biography Season One He is sent by Master Eubulon to assist Len & Price to upload a virus into Xaviax's transmitters. They were confronted by Xavaix's White Minions, outnumbered until Kamen Rider Onyx showed up to even out the fight & was revealed to be the former Earth Dragon Knight, Kit Taylor. When he explained his history with the Onyx deck, Chance & Price explained to Kit about the rage of the Advent Beast imposing its will on the rider. After helping destroy the last of the transmitters, he soon found out that Adam had lied about the transmitters but was willing to forgive him. Chance soon mobilized to Xaviax's base, helping to create a diversion for Maya & Trent. He soon fought his way & managed to join up with the other Riders & together activated their Link Vents to destroy Xaviax once & for all. He continues to fight to rebuild Ventara & protect Earth & Ventara. Due to a filming error, it is not seen how Chance reacquired the Torque deck, but it is assumed that since JTC had taken the Torque deck from Drew when he was vented, Len had acquired the Torque deck when he had vented JTC. Season Two Fighting Style Torque is a master of ranged combat, & the only one whose forte is ranged combat. He uses his Magna Visor & Strike Vent on closer enemies, while destroying his opponents with his heavy artillery in two different Shoot Vents: a bazooka & twin turrets. His defense surpasses even Dragon Knight's, as he has two Guard Vents: twin pauldrons called the Giga Tector & a shield called the Giga Armor, leading to a total of three shields. However, Torque is weaker in close range, & his Final Vent may be spectacular, but its long charge time prevents it from reliably attacking or even killing Riders. His far-range style also cannot be duplicated. Kamen Rider Torque *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 20km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7s *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m *'Punching Power': 15t (AP: 300) *'Kicking Power': 15t (AP: 300) Torque is a far-range Kamen Rider, using different forms of heavy artillery to fight. His default weapon is his Magna Visor which doubles as a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. Using his Card Deck, Torque can conjure up additional weapons that form from his Advent Beast's body such as the Giga Launcher bazooka, the Giga Cannon backpack, & a huge Giga Armor shield. In his Final Vent End Of World, Torque summons Magnugiga in front of him, inserting his Magna Visor into the Beast's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy & the surrounding area. Advent Beast Advent Deck Torque_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Magnugiga. Torque_Strike_Vent.JPG|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Horn. Never used in the series. Torque_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Armor. Zolda_Second_Guard_Vent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP:1000): Conjures Giga Tector. Never used in the series but this card was made by Bandai in Dragon Knight collectable card games. Torgue_Shoot_Vent_2.JPG|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Cannon. Torque_Shoot_Vent.JPG|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Launcher. Torque_Final_Vent.JPG|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes End of World. Torque summons Magnugiga in front of him inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy & surrounding area. See Also *Chance at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Green Riders